Question: $ {8 \times 0.75 = {?}} $
Solution: ${0}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.05}\times {8}= {0.40}$ ${0}$ ${0.7}\times {8}+{0.4}= {6.0}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {8}+{6}= {6}$ ${6}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 8 \times 0.75 = 6.00} $